Breaking Grace
by God of Insanity
Summary: Updated 6/15 A rich, brillant student has everything cut out for him, but he does the most unlikely and unwanted thing: He falls in love with his sensei. FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! YAOI Nara/SessUKE
1. Sensei Nubuyuki

**_Breaking Grace_**

**__**

**__**

_Summary_: A rich, brillant student has everything cut out for him, but he does the most unlikely and unwanted thing: He falls in love with his sensei.  
  
_Pairing(s)_: Naraku/Sesshoumaru  
  
_Author's Notes_: **_This is an AU. Sometimes I have to work on other things to bring me relief. So, I decided to start this one since I was bored. You'll see. Well, I've been busy, sick, tired as hell, and the etc etc negative crap of my life; which is why I haven't updated in awhile. So, I hope you enjoy this ficlet. It should be more...hmmmmmmm...you'll see...  
  
_**  
_Warnings_: AU, Yaoi, Future Lemon(s) with a minor, mention of a wet dream with a minor... 

Disclaimers: Don't wanna hear it. So go pester someone else, like your reflection.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter One**: "_Sensei Nubuyuki_"

_Long, porceline legs were splayed wide open for him, an invitation. Golden moonstruck eyes watched him, submission and want apparent in their cold, icy depths. Long, silky, silver-white hair fell like a curtain over young, but strong, slender shoulders.  
  
A perfect, flawless body of a young man whom resembled that of a beauitful god. Or demon.  
  
The god a.k.a. demon beckoned him, their bodies joined as One, in the only way possible, as they both moved..._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

A dark-haired man of his late twenties abruptly awoke, panting and sweating profusely. He gingerly touched his lower regions and cursed lowly when he felt a wet, sticky stain.  
  
"Oh..._wonderful_." He hissed sarcastically, rolling himself out of his damp and untidy bed.  
  
He glanced at his alarm clock and rolled his eyes.  
  
_3:54 A.M._  
  
Of course, whenever he had that reoccuring dream, he could never quite fall back asleep. And it was also too late to take sleeping pills. And pointless.  
  
With a growl, he grabbed his sheets and dragged them into his laundry room. He shoved them into the washer, turned it to the right settings, poured some detergant in, and then pressed the start button.  
  
He dragged his weary, exausted body into his small kitchen and prepared some coffee. As the coffee was slowly, but surely making itself, he decided to take a cold shower first. Then he would take a hot shower.  
  
As the hot water cascaded down his tired and worn body, he thought about the mysterious boy he so often dreamt about...  
  
_...Shimatta, why does this nameless boy haunt me so? Who is he? I've never seen him before. Does he even exist? Hell, I don't have time to think about this. I have to get read for work. Today is the first day of term. How wonderful..._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

Naraku turned on the news as he buttoned his black silk shirt. He glanced with disinterest at the TV every now and then. The only reason the TV was on was because he liked having the sound of news on because it calmed and relaxed him, especially in the morning or after work.

He sipped his coffee slowly as the phone rang. He ignored it.

_Ring!_

He still ignored it.

_Ring!_

With an aggravated sigh, he picked up the cordless black phone and pressed the _talk_ button.

"_Who_ is it?"

_"Naraku, I have some urgent things to talk to you about!"_ Replied a strong, independent female voice.

"I'm not awake, yet, so its fultile to try to talk to me right now. Besides, I'm getting ready for work. Come in before school starts, okay, Kaggy?"

_"Fine, but I suggest you don't eat anything. I hope you have a strong stomach."_

"Trust me, I do."

_"Okay, whatever. Bye."_

Naraku clicked the _end_ button and put the phone back in its cradle. He cracked his knuckles and then his neck. He drank the rest of his coffee and grabbed his bag.

"Heh heh, at least I get to torture a bunch of young and stupid bakas today..." Naraku said to himself and shrugged his sore shoulders at his cruel optimism. With a yawn, he stalked outside and got into his black cadillac.

With another long yawn, he drove off to head off to hell aka High School.

* * *

The dark-haired man sat rigidly at his cherry wood desk, checking his e-mail. He leaned back as he read a rather...interesting message:

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**To: Nubuyuki Naraku **

****

**Sent: Monday, September 1, 2004 3:54 A.M. **

****

**From: Unknown Sender **

****

**Subject: No Subject **

_I know what haunts your dreams._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

Naraku stared at the screen for a few moments before he deleted the message. He ran his fingers through his bangs and he rolled his eyes. With another yawn, he continued to check his e-mail. He glanced at the clock.

_7:51 A.M._

"Heh, looks like I have over thirty minutes until those brats come storming into here..." He muttered to himself as he clicked another e-mail open. He stared at it blankly:

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**To: Nubuyuki Naraku **

****

**Sent: Monday, September 1, 2004 7:50 A.M. **

****

**From: Unknown Sender **

****

**Subject: No Subject**

****

****

_You can delete any e-mail you wish, but you can never delete a dream...especially if it becomes a reality. _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

Naraku pondered this for a moment, but it was all nonsense to him. He figured it was a stupid prank from one of the students or even the staff.

_...Speaking of delete..._ Naraku thought with a growl and he quickly deleted that e-mail message, too.

This was getting on his last nerves. He wasn't a child. He didn't like playing games anymore.

A knock sounded very loudly and almost rudely at his classroom door.

"Come in."

A woman dressed in red and blue walked briskly inside the classroom. She looked strikingly similar to Naraku. She had dark eyes that always looked bitter and angry, with bold defiance within their swarthy depths. Her black hair was held up tight in a ponytail by a hair clip that looked like two feathers. Her resemblance to Naraku was uncanny, indeed. He, too, has such dark eyes and hair, and of course, pale skin that didn't seem to like light at all.

"Naraku, the _wench_ keeps calling me." The woman stated with a obvious disgusted look that crossed her annoyed face.

"Kagura, its early and I don't give a damn."

"She's _your_ wife!" Kagura protested, her fists clenched at her sides. She was tempted to strike him, but instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"She _was_ my wife."

"Oh, whatever. That unbearable hag keeps calling me every day at least twenty times! Why did you ever marry her?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps I wasn't thinking at the time?" Naraku said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't give me that. Why did you marry _her_?"

Naraku sighed.

"Japanese tradition, that's why. My parents and her parents both arranged our marriage, whether we liked it or not. Back then, they used to do that often. Thank the gods they don't do it as much today..." He drawled as he stared at his laptop. "Why did she call you, anyway? The divorce is final. We both signed the papers and settled an agreement. Its over."

"Well, she still wants contact with you for some reason. She's very bitchy that you have completely cut ties with her, it would seem."

"We _never_ had ties, to begin with, Kagura. That whore just wants more money out of me. She'll do whatever it takes to spoil herself more than she already is. Its a good thing I never inpregnated the whore or else I probably would have to pay child support..."

"Speaking of children..." Kagura chewed at her lip almost nervously. Her hands were clasped behind her back tightly. She was tempted to just turn around and leave.

"What is it?" Naraku hissed lowly and glared at the woman. His day just seemed to get worse and worse.

"She claims her unborn child is yours."

Naraku snorted. He was both amused and disgusted. The man was very tempted to laugh his own ass off.

"This isn't in any way funny, Naraku!"

"I tried to have sex with the slut, back when we were newly weds, but it didn't work out."

"What do you mean, '_it_ _didn't work out_'?"

"I didn't like it. When I tried it with her, I couldn't even get aroused." Naraku explained simply, as if it were nothing, although he had a slight grimace on his handsome face.

"So what? Maybe you didn't find her attractive, is all. No big deal."

"I _never_ found women attractive at all." His eyes lifted to look at her and he narrowed his black eyes.

"Oh....OH. I see. So...you're...?" Kagura blushed.

"Yes, I love fucking men." Naraku finished bluntly for her. "And besides, a DNA test will prove that I have not sown my seed in her. That woman is all bark and no bite. I utterly loathe her."

"Hm, well, yes...I have one last thing for you."

"What is it?" One finely shaped eyebrow lifted in mild curiousity.

"You've got mail."

"Good girl. So, how is your stupid husband?" He smirked.

"He's _not_ stupid!" Kagura shoved his mail into his arms and she stormed out. She didn't even forget to slam the door behind her, almost shattering the glass.

Naraku snickered, but stopped short when he heard the loud chitter chatter and rambunctious shouts of numerous teenagers. He glanced at the clock again.

_8:26 A.M._

"Oh, great, its almost time for the bell to ring..." Naraku shoved his mail into one of his desk drawers and closed it. He was about to turn his laptop on when he noticed he had another message. Curious, although slightly...skeptical, he opened the e-mail:

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**To: Nubuyuki Naraku **

****

**Sent: Monday, September 1, 2004 7:20 A.M. **

****

**From: Unknown Sender **

****

**Subject: No Subject**

_Soon, he will come. _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

"I am Mr. Nubuyuki. If you cannot pronounce it, then tough! Learn how to." Naraku spoke loudly enough so every single student could hear him. He was standing in front of his desk, his arms crossed. His ebony eyes surveyed them all, as if by just looking at them he could find out everything he wanted to know about them.

His dark gaze was very intimidating.

"This is AP psychology, which means, its an advanced class! If you are not in this class, I suggest you leave now. I will call roll right now and then I will go over the rules and everything else. So, be quiet and attentive." Naraku grabbed the roll sheet and began calling out names. His dark eyes scanned each student as their hand rose to claim their names.

"Kristen Matthews."

"Here."

"Namara King."

"Here."

"Quinton Smith"

"Here!"

"Rachelle Last."

"Here."

"Raja Anderson."

"Here."

"And Sesshoumaru Utamaro." Naraku finished, hiding his shock well.

_...Utamaro? Could this be his son or something? Iie, just a coincidence..._

"Here, sensei." Replied a rich, smooth voice that was obviously male.

Naraku jerked his head in the direction from where the voice came from.

There stood the boy from his wet dreams.

The black-haired man's eyes widened and he did something very unusual of himself: he promptly passed out.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**TBC**

**_So, whatcha think? I think I did a pretty good first chapter. Oh, and to clarify, this is an American school, because I am more familar with American schools than with the Japanese schools._ **


	2. The Letter

**_Breaking Grace_**

**_  
  
_**  
_Summary_: A rich, brillant student has everything cut out for him, but he does the most unlikely and unwanted thing: He falls in love with his teacher.  
  
_Pairing(s)_: Naraku/Sesshoumaru  
  
_Author's Notes_: _**I like the name Utamaro and I think it fits Sesshoumaru quite well, so that's why in most of my fanfics he has Utamaro as his last name. Oh and Utamaro was the name of a japanese print artist from back then, too. **__**  
  
And eventually, you'll all find out who's married to Kagura. You'll also find out soon enough who was married to Naraku, although it is kind of obvious.  
  
For those of you who are fans of any of these characters, do not fret. I have my own reasons for making them how they are. **_

_**This is an AU, so I can pretty much do as I like, even though I'm trying to keep them as close to character as possible. AND if any character acts like a bastard or bitch or slut or what not, its to only benefit the fanfic, so don't take offence or else I will only laugh and point at your stupidity much like how Naraku laughs at InuYasha**_.  
  
**_But to those of you who aren't morons, good for you! You get a lemon someday!  
_**  
_Warnings_: AU, Yaoi, Future Lemon(s) with a minor, mention of a wet dream with a minor...  
  
Disclaimers: This goes for you, too! If you take my fanfic too seriously to a point that you may want to take it down or sue me, then that's a shame and I'll point and laugh at your stupidity! AND, this IS America, and I have my rights and I will fight for them. And Naraku will laugh at you and hopefully he'll strangle you with his tentacles.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**: _"The Letter"_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Naraku awoke to the feeling of someone lightly slapping his face. He groaned and his eyelids slowly fluttered open. He wished he had not opened his eyes because of the pretty boy was knelt beside him, looking at him with concern. He closed his eyes again.  
  
_...Why does he care? Why is he looking at me like that?..._  
  
"Sensei, do you need to go to the nurse?" Sesshoumaru, 'the pretty boy', asked as his hand felt his teacher's forehead. He was just so close to Naraku, so close that the heat could be clearly felt between them.  
  
"Iie, no, I feel fine. Did I pass out?" Naraku asked, feeling very uncomfortable about the nearness of his student.  
  
"Yes, you passed out ten minutes ago. It was so strange..." Sesshoumaru replied, sitting on his haunches.  
  
"Sesshy caught you before you feel! You probably would have hit your head if he hadn't been like the Flash!" Said a cute girl with big, innocent brown eyes and dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders, yet a good amount was tied up, which looked like a hairstyle that a young child would have.  
  
"Arigatou, Mr. Utamaro." Naraku thanked respectfuly before he narrowed his eyes at the girl. "And why are you in this class, Rin?? I don't recall seeing you on my roll sheet at all."  
  
"I came in late, sorry." Rin blushed, but smiled genuinely at him.  
  
"Are you a hundred percent certain that you are physically well, sensei?" Sesshoumaru asked, laying his soft hand on his sensei's forehead again. "You feel very _hot_."  
  
Naraku brushed the offending, but attractive hand away. "I feel _fine_."  
  
_...I can't believe that I fainted. Just because a boy, no, my student, who is now in my class, happens to look like the boy from my...hentai dreams...doesn't mean that I shoulder pass out. Oh, damn, now I'm confused. First those annoying dreams,  
then those stupid e-mails...and now...this..._ Naraku mused, his head starting to throb with pain. He attempted to stand, but he felt those wonderful hands trying to help him up. No, he _couldn't_ let the boy touch him at all...  
  
"No, I can get up myself." Naraku refused stubbornly.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, no trace of emotion on his young face. He didn't go back to his seat, though.  
  
Naraku stood up shakily and his knees wobbled a bit. The dark-haired man was paranoid that he would trip or keel over. Yet, he was strong and could handle his body. He took a few deep breaths and he cleared his mind, which helped a lot. Soon enough, he was ready to start his class again.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and watched his teacher very carefully. Once he was sure that his sensei was A-OK, he returned to his seat, satisfied, but his eyes never left Mr. Nubuyuki.  
  
All eyes were focused on Naraku, giving him their undivided attention, respectfully. As he went over the rules, consequences, and what not, he felt very paranoid. Even though his whole class was staring at him, which was wanted and natural, only one gaze burned into his back the most. Sesshoumaru's. He could barely stand that boy staring at him, haunting him, let alone being in the same room as him.  
  
Naraku didn't know what to feel or what he was even feeling at all. His feelings were confusing him and that was not good, especially since this was interferring with his job. It was just so strange seeing some nameless person in his dreams and then one day, he sees the same boy, the boy from his carnal dreams. 

A boy that also happened to be related to the Utamaros.

* * *

The hour of first period seemed to drag by slowly for Naraku. It was natural, of course, since the first few weeks of school always seemed the longest. He was drowsy and badly needed some sleep. No amount of coffee or caffine would wake him up and he felt like he was on auto pilot. He was so very relieved when the bell rang, that he just collasped in his chair, his arms hanging off the sides like he was dead or unconscious. He closed his eyes and sighed as he listened to his new students loudly shuffle out of his classroom.  
  
"Sensei Nubuyuki?"  
  
_...Oh great...not him again..._  
  
Naraku opened his eyes slowly and looked at his student. For the first time, he allowed his eyes to indulge themselves. His ebony eyes sweeped over the boy, noticing that he was definately an Utamaro, for only the Utamaros had such rare physical traits. Sesshoumaru has the very strange, but obvious beautiful genes of the Utamaro, yet he seemed much more fairer and celestial than any of the Utamaro's themselves. His eyes were a cold amber gold, as if something sinister or cruel had sucked all the life and emotions out of their beautiful depths. His skin looked similar to porcelain, something like those porcelain dolls that people liked so much. And not to mention his beautiful silver hair that covered his face with graceful bangs and hung over his shoulders and down his backside like silk. Sesshoumaru was tall, too, although not as tall as Naraku himself and the young boy had a nice combination of a muscular and slender body. He was flawless.  
  
_...This boy would make those silly Orlando Bloom fans forget Orlando in less than a heartbeat...  
_  
"Sensei?"  
  
"Yes, _what_ is it?"  
  
"Have we met? You seemed to recognize _me_ when you called _my_ name. You looked..._shocked_...then you _passed out_..."  
  
"Maybe, perhaps I've met someone from your family. It doesn't really matter, so do not concern yourself at all."  
  
"I am concerned when there is something wrong with _my_ sensei."  
  
"Your concern is misplaced and not needed."  
  
"Even so, you have it, sensei."  
  
"You should go back to your next class _before_ you are truant, Mr. Utamaro."  
  
"And _you_ should get more restful sleep, sensei Nubuyuki." Sesshoumaru advised him as he walked away, grace with him.  
  
Naraku watched him leave.

* * *

"Sesshy, why aren't you eating?" Rin asked out of concern, for sometimes her friend worried her. They were both outside sitting at a table in the school's courtyard, during lunchtime.  
  
"I have no appetite today." Sesshoumaru sighed and stared blankly off into space. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get his mind off of his new sensei. He didn't know _why_, but he felt strangely drawn to Naraku. His teacher was obviously very attractive and that didn't seem to pass unnoticed by the girls. He had heard them talking about how hot the physcology teacher was and if he were single and what not...  
  
A couple of girls walked by and gave Rin dirty looks. Rin didn't seem to notice, for she was always optimistic enough to notice all the good things around her. It was as if she tuned or blocked all the bad things out, so she would not be bothered by it.  
  
Sesshoumaru did _not_ fail to notice the girls shooting nasty looks at his friend. He stood up slowly and glared at them. His glare pierced right through them like wrathful fire and the girls wisely briskly took their leave. He sighed. Always many girls and some boys would give Rin a hard time. He knew why, too. It was because they were jealous of her since they thought she was Sesshoumaru's girlfriend. He had tried to clear that up, but only because he didn't want Rin getting hurt. He had tried again and again in vain, though, for many refused to believe that his close bond with the bright, cute girl was nothing but something akin to sibling love.  
  
"Pay no attention to them, Rin." Sesshoumaru said quietly as he seated himself again.  
  
"To _who_? What are you talking about?" Rin asked before she took a bite out of a red apple. She was humming a song as she chewed on her food.  
  
"Nevermind." He stared at her, for it always marveled him of how much of an innocent child his fifteen year-old-friend had remained.

It was rare to find such a sweet, innocent girl who could make the coldest of hearts melt and the harshest of scowls turn into a pleasant smile. He loved her like she was his own little sister and if that love wasn't like that, he probably would have taken her as his own. But it would not be like that. He cherished what he had with her, for it was something rare and beautiful.

He had known her since elementary school, even though they had never been in the same class because he was older and in a higher grade. Right now she was a junior, despite her young age, and he was a senior.  
  
"Sess, is something wrong? You are more distant today than ever." Rin asked, her face now serious, which was a rarity for her.  
  
"I just have things on my mind. You know that father is pressuring me now more than ever about my future. I just wish he would stop it. He let Inuyasha do what he wanted to do and he still does. I do not understand." Sesshoumaru traced the rim of his soda can with his index finger and stared at the can, as if it interested him.  
  
"This is America, Sess-san, do not be sad. In a year you will be _eighteen_! You will be free to leave the house if you want! You can do anything you want, its _your_ life, _not_ his! I know you'll be happy, Sess, I know it! You can whatever you want, you can do whatever you want, and you can be whoever you want! You also can marry who you want, too! Hey, you don't even have to ever get married! Its your choice! This is _your_ choice, Sess-san, this is _your_ life!" Rin smiled brightly at him, her energy bursting through his voice and body.  
  
"Arigatou, Rin-chan." Was all Sesshoumaru said to her, but she saw _everything_ in his eyes. She could always read him through his eyes. It was her talent, she could read people very easily.  
  
"You're very welcome!" She latched onto him, giving him a big, warm hug that he allowed rarely, but he allowed it this time just because he wanted it. His arms moved slowly around her and he rested his hand on her back. His other hand played with and stroked her soft, brown hair all throughout lunch. His touch and scent was so comforting that the girl feel asleep in his arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored all the curious and jealous stares, for he did not care. He _never_ cared about what anyone thought.

* * *

Naraku smoked a cigarette in his classroom at the end of the day. He was busy doing some catch-up work on his lap top when he just wanted to go to his apartment and relax, but he couldn't. It was just one of those days you wish you could just curl up into the fetal position and just forget about everything and sleep away. But he couldn't do that. He was a respected teacher at his school and his job _always_ came first.  
  
He opened one of his drawers, which reminded him of his mail. He opened the top drawer, which had been the one he had stuffed his mail into. He grabbed his mail and stuffed it into his jacket, which he would read later. As soon as he was finished with everything, he turned off his laptop, put it in its case and left for the day.  
  
As soon as he was home, he ordered some chinese food and turned on the tv. He was grateful he didn't have any papers to grade.  
  
While he flipped through his mail, which was bills and more bills, he pressed the message playback button to his answering machine. He dropped the bills in a box to be dealt with later and he threw the junk mail away. He heard the machine say that he had five new messages. He snorted. One message was too much for him.  
  
_"Moshi moshi! Hey, how are you doing, Nara-san? This is TaiYasha, obviously. I'm just calling to check up on you. So, call me back when you get the chance, ok? Oh, and I saw my second son's schedule today! He's in your class! Isn't that great! I'm sure he'll be a great student, so there shouldn't be any problems. If there are any problems about him or yourself, you can talk to me at any time, so don't be a stranger. Bye!"  
_  
_...It has been awhile, my friend..._ Naraku thought as he continued to flip through his bundle of mail.  
  
**_Beeeep!  
_**  
_"This is InuYasha, I'm just calling to warn you! You'd better not give my little brother Sesshy any trouble or else its my foot up your ass, Naraku!"_  
  
_...Stupid baka. As if he could kick my ass. He never could. His threats are as empty as his head..._ Naraku rolled his eyes.  
  
_**Beeeep!  
**  
"Mr. Nubuyuki, we're just calling you about your appointment with Dr. Lee. Due to unfortunate occurences, you're appointment will have to be rescheduled three weeks from now. If that is not convenient for you, please call us."  
  
...Its like those bastards want me to suffer longer from lack of sleep...  
_  
**_Beeeep!  
_**  
_"Naraku, I'm considering getting a hitman for your stupid ex-wife! I don't know how any man or woman could stand that bitch! I think I will just change my phone number or something. Oh, and I mainly called because I wanted to know if you could babysit my daughter, Rin, this weekend? I'll even pay you reasonably, ok? So get back to me asap on that! You had better! Bye!"_  
  
_...Dear Kagura, you never do stop PMSING, do you?..._  
  
**_Beeeep!_**  
  
_"Hey Uncle Naraku! This is Rin! I just wanted to know if I could have my bestest best friend over if you babysit me! If I can, thanks! He's nice and he's quiet, so he won't bother you. He's like a big brother to me, so we be good, I promise! I hope to see you Saturday, Uncle! Aishiteru!"_  
  
_...Of course I'll babysit you, Rin. You are the only one in my family that I like and can stand...  
  
**Beeeep!**_  
  
**"End of Message."** Spoke the machine.  
  
Naraku stopped at the last envelope, which appeared to be a personal letter. The address was one he did not recognize and he wondered if it had been sent to the right place. He checked the recipient and saw his own address. With a lift of his thin eyebrow, he opened the letter carefully and unfolded the paper. The handwriting seemed to familar to him, but he could not place it at all.  
  
He read it:

* * *

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Naraku Nubuyuki,_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Do not fight what you long for._

* * *

That was all the letter contained.  
  
_...Okaaaay then...._ Naraku blinked. It was odd and didn't make since. He brushed it off as some sort of stupid prank or religious message, so he just threw it away.  
  
Naraku opened a soda and plopped down on the couch as he waited for his food to arrive...  
  
He had no idea how much truth the words of that letter spoke nor did he have a clue that he would have to chose between his job, friends, and love.

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_TBC_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Thanks For Reviewing:  
_**  
FluffysBijin05-Thanks, I appreciate it. Yes, Naraku can pass out. That's why it said it was unusual for him. Then again, in this story, everyone is human, so yeah. Hai, back then I didn't really like Naraku, either. But I dunno why, but later on, I started liking him for some reason.  
  
Queenoftheskies16-Thanks, I'm glad you've noticed the slight humor!  
  
M.C. Pee Pants-Don't worry, buddy, I don't like it when relationships happen so fast. In most of my fanfics, there is usually a lot of teasing, hesitation, etc and so forth. In other words,  
it might be awhile until they hit the sack. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
noone-Thanks! Yeah, you guessed right about Kikyo being his ex-wife.  
  
Forest-Boy-Thanks, and I shall keep it up, even if people hate this fanfic. I'm as stubborn as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha combined.  
  
MistressSerenity-I know right! I'd love to see him faint! I would laugh my ass off! Thanks!  
  
Yume no Zencho-Yep, he passed out, which I don't blame him because his body and mind was stressed to a point that when he saw Sesshoumaru, his body just went, "Ok, this is too much!" I kinda put a little of myself into Naraku, this time. Although my reason for lack of sleep is not wet dreams, lol. Yes, just hints. Eventually you'll find out who she is and who Kagura's husband is. I wanted to take it nice and slow, kinda put a mysterious flavor to this fic. Thanks!  
  
aibou-And my stories love you, thanks!  
  
Blood Red Emerald-He is only human, afterall, and he's stressed as hell. That's right, Go Sesshy! Thanks again! 


	3. Good Boys Go To Sleep

"**Breaking Grace"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

_Summary_: A rich, brilliant student has everything cut out for him, but he does the most unlikely and unwanted thing: He falls in love with his sensei.

_Warnings_: AU, Yaoi, M/M Future Lemon(s) with a minor, mention of a wet dream with a minor...

_**A/N**_:** It has been what…four years? I cringe when I read my old work. I reread both chapters and I noticed I have ALOT of editing to do. I'm going to edit both chapters soon enough, I promise. I don't remember where this was going, but I'll think of something. I'm sorry it took so long, but shit happens and well, we writers have to will ourselves to write. It takes time and effort. So…just be patient and you'll be rewarded. **

**IMPORTANT Note****: **_**When All Callousness Fails**_** will be updated soon, as well. So if you are a fan of it, then happy day for you. Better late than never, ne?**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

* * *

Chapter 3: "Good Boys Go To Sleep"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku sat rigid and stoic at his desk, his metallic red Starbucks thermos loaded with some kind of vanilla coffee blend. Delicious steam rose from the tiny opening at the top of the thermos which helped to wake him up a little. He was too tired to even bother opening up his laptop and he really wasn't in the mood to be hassled by moronic e-mails.

So, the teacher did what anyone would do: he folded his arms on his desk and rested his tired face against said arms. He had dreamt another hentai dream again, only it had been much worse due to the fact that he now knew what his dream lover smelled and sounded like. And the fact that his dream boy was real made the dreams worse, as well.

He always had to change his sleep clothes and sheets. He also stopped wearing underwear since it always got soiled by his semen. The dark-haired man would just sleep naked, but he was too paranoid for that, plus it was always better to have something on in case of emergencies.

Naraku usually only got an hour or two of sleep, if he was fortunate enough. Not only all that, but his appetite had decreased dangerously. The black-eyed demon couldn't keep most food down long enough to even digest. He wasn't bulimic and he wasn't anorexic, although to the casual observer, he might seem like either one of the two. He had concluded to himself that his lack of appetite was probably linked to his lack of sleep. It was getting a tad bit ridiculous and he'd be damned if a silly dream would kill him.

'_This is barely the second day of the new term, yet it feels like it's dragged on forever. Heh, I wonder if I will even last the whole year before I die from starvation and sleep deprivation? Now I know how those people must have felt in those Concentration Camps during the Holocaust._' Naraku grimly thought to himself. His usual mocking sarcasm, which was a part of his charm, was gone. Now it was replaced only with bitter sarcasm.

He didn't even recall falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Three days later…_

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in distaste and stared disbelievingly at his female friend. "Why do you need a babysitter? You're a teenager…"

Rin giggled. "Well, it's not really babysitting. My mom is very protective and she likes for me to visit my uncle. She knows he'll watch over me and won't let anything bad happen. Oh, Naraku is also my godfather, by the way!"

"And why have I never met him before? I've never heard you mention him before." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Oh, I didn't really get to know him until last year. He lived in Japan most of his life and didn't move to America until last year." Rin explained while packing everything she would need for the night in a medium sized overnight bag. "Do you need anything? How come you don't have anything with you?"

The older teen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need anything but water. I'm assuming he's offering that?"

"You're so silly, Sess! We're going to eat dinner there."

The silver-haired boy was hesitant and tried to find a reason to back out. "He doesn't even like me. All week he avoided me, pretty much. He doesn't look at me, and when he does talk to me it's…strange. He treats me differently than he treats everyone else, Rin."

Rin looked at him thoughtfully and explained, "I have noticed that, too. But I don't think it's because he doesn't like you. I've seen how he acts around people he doesn't like and its nothing like how he treats you. Ah, give it time. I'm sure whatever is bothering him will go away soon. He's a good man and he's fun, too. Whenever I spend time with him I forget that he's a grown up!"

"If you say so…" Sesshoumaru sighed. Truthfully, a part of him was curious and wanted to see how his teacher acted outside of work. It would prove to be interesting.

"And I do say so! You're coming with me no matter what, mister!" Rin exclaimed and tugged on the adolescent boy's arm.

Sesshoumaru grumbled, but didn't offer any more resistance. He let the younger girl drag him out of the house and to his car. It wasn't until he was behind the wheel that he felt the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. And it wasn't until they were at his sensei's door when he felt utterly paralyzed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku opened the door and was almost disappointed that Rin's friend had indeed accompanied her. He looked them over carefully and stepped aside to let them in.

"Hi Uncle!" Rin exclaimed happily and bounded towards him in something that could be called a pounce huggle. She released him and walked past him to enter the house.

Sesshoumaru didn't move.

"You coming in any time soon, lone ranger?" The dark-haired man asked in amusement, one of his eyebrows arched. This kid really was something.

'Yes, sensei." Sesshoumaru forced his body to move into the house.

"We're not in school right now, Sesshoumaru. You may call me Naraku." The older man shut and locked the door as soon as the boy was safely inside.

"Yes, Sen-Naraku."

Sesshoumaru stood still, subtly looking around. He felt awkward and uncomfortable, but then again, he was in a house he had never been in before. He didn't move because he had been raised to be polite and respectful.

Naraku watched him curiously. He wanted to smile, but chose not to because he didn't want to creep out the boy. 'You don't have to take your shoes off. I never liked that silly little tradition. You can make yourself at home…or you can go follow Rin."

"Yes…Naraku." Sesshoumaru politely bowed and left to follow Rin. He felt like he was defiling his sensei's house by not removing his shoes, but he shrugged it off. Even though the Japanese customs had been beaten into his skull since birth, he always catered to the Host or Hostess' wishes.

Naraku was a strange man. No adult had ever given Sesshoumaru permission to call them by their first name before. It was odd, though. At school, the man treated him indifferently, yet in his home he did not. It was a puzzle and Sesshoumaru intended to figure it out soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rin stood in front of the mirror and let down her hair. She brushed it carefully and turned when her friend walked into the room. She watched him sit on the edge of the bed and then she focused her attention on the mirror again.

"This room is nice…" Sesshoumaru remarked while looking around the guest room.

"Wait till you see my uncle's room! It's really nice."

"Why…would I see his room?" The silver-haired boy inquired skeptically.

Rin looked at her friend as if his hair had turned green. "Because that's where you're going to be sleeping, silly."

"I'm going…to be…sleeping in…_his_ room?"

"Yeah, it was his idea."

Sesshoumaru wrung the sheets with his hands. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry, he's going to be sleeping on the couch." Rin smiled softly and sat down next to him on the bed

"I don't want to take his bed from him." The golden-eyed boy objected.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Sessh. It's just for tonight." Rin leaned over and clung to his arm.

Before the boy could reply, there was a knock on the door and then the door opened when permission was granted. Naraku stood there leaning against the doorframe, staring at them. He tried not to stare too hard at the pretty boy. "The food is here, kiddies."

"We'll be right there in a moment, Uncle." The bubbly girl beamed at him.

The dark-haired man nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to be so tense around him, Sessh. He's not going to hurt you." Rin said quietly and stood up. "C'mon, let's go eat before it gets cold!"

"…" Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head as he followed Rin, but he said nothing. It was hard not to be nervous around someone like his sensei. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Five minutes later, all three of them sat in the living room with the Chinese food sitting on the coffee table. The television was on even though no one was really paying it any attention.

"You need to eat something, uncle."

"I'm not really hungry. I had something earlier…" Naraku lied and avoided his niece's suspicious gaze.

Sesshoumaru had barely touched anything. He had tried to eat, but like his teacher, he found that his appetite was pretty much nonexistent.

The older man stood up and stretched his arms. He glanced at them and said, "I have some papers to grade, so if any of you need me, I'll be in my study."

As soon as he had left the room, Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

The adolescent boy shrugged and leaned back against the couch. The smell of the other man clung everywhere in the room, especially on the couch. The scent relaxed him to the point that his eyelids felt heavy and he was tempted to curl up on the couch.

Rin sat beside him and leaned against him. Then she changed the channel to her favorite show. She was content just to have him around even though most of the time he was silent. She didn't mind that he didn't like to talk much. She was a talker and he was a listener, so their relationship worked out for them.

It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku found his niece and her friend asleep on the couch, snuggled together. It was a cute sight to see and he leaned against the wall staring for a few minutes before the chiming of the clock prompted him to take them both to their rooms.

After he had tucked Rin into bed in the guest room, he returned to retrieve the boy. He shook his head at the tempting sight of the young man lying curled up on the couch. His buttoned up shirt had four or five buttons undone, which revealed some of his smooth skin. Because the shirt was pulled some to the side, one of his dusky pink nipples was showing.

Naraku's mouth felt dry and he soon snapped out of his daze. With a sigh, he leaned over and buttoned the boy's shirt up. His fingers accidently brushed against the younger male's silky smooth skin in the process and because of that, a quiet little moan slipped from the teenager's lips. Dirty thoughts penetrated his mind from hearing that and he had to force himself to think of other things.

Naraku gingerly picked up Sesshoumaru bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. Once he reached the bed, he laid the youth down and tucked him in. He stared at him for a moment and marveled at how much the boy resembled a slumbering angel.

The older man left then as quietly as he could. He headed back to the living room and silently rebuked himself for his own behavior and thoughts. It would be extremely hard for Naraku to sleep knowing that the object of his desire was sleeping in _his_ bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Sesshoumaru woke up in a strange room, in someone else's bed. By the scent that clung to the clean sheets, he could tell this was his sensei's room. He rolled onto his stomach and inhaled the very natural, masculine scent that belonged to the older man. His toes nearly curled from how good the scent smelled and the feeling of the bed. His anxiety from the day faded and he was so content that it wasn't long until he fell back asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru sat up abruptly and the sheets slid off his body. As if it came natural to him, he got out of the bed and left the room. The young man traveled in the dark down the hallway until he reached the living room. Once inside the living room, he walked across the room until he reached the couch.

Naraku was seemingly fast asleep on his back. Even in his sleep, he looked tremendously exhausted and troubled.

Without hesitation, he climbed on top of the older man and curled against him. The shorter male laid his head down on the taller man's chest. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the bigger male and affectionately nuzzled his chest. He was pleased when he felt the dark-haired man's arms encircle around his smaller body.

The funny thing about this was…Sesshoumaru had been sleep walking.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning came, as it always did, and Naraku awoke strangely feeling…good. He had managed to get a full amount of sleep instead of his usual 2-3 hours. But the strangest thing was that he felt weight on top of him. It felt like warm, yet hard body. When he focused his half-awake eyes on what was lying on top of him, he nearly had a heart attack.

It was _Sesshoumaru_.

The boy was asleep and looked very, very comfortable on top of him. Naraku was perplexed as to why the youth was here with him. What was more was he was on top of him, snuggling with Naraku as if he were his big teddy bear or something.

Naraku wasn't sure whether to move him or wait for him to wake up. He settled on the former. Sitting up slowly and carefully, he tried to lay the boy down without waking him, but to no avail. Sesshoumaru started to stir before Naraku could move him.

Blinking his eyes open, the silver-haired male took in his surroundings with bleary, sleepy eyes. He became fully awake when he realized he was on top of his sensei. On the couch. Oh lord, he had done it again…

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, sensei?" Sesshoumaru asked as if it was a normal, everyday thing to wake up like this.

"Why are you here? This isn't very appropriate for someone your age…"

Sesshoumaru looked away and a light pink tinge appeared on his porcelain cheeks. "Oh, I sleep walk sometimes. There are times I wake up lying in the lawn, in the car, in my father's bed, or somewhere else. It used to happen more frequently when I was younger. I apologize…"

"No, no, don't apologize for that. This isn't something you can control."

The slighter male climbed off of Naraku until he was standing on his feet. His head was bowed, his lengthy silver hair covering his face. "No, I must apologize. And at the same time, I must thank you for allowing me to spend the night and for the food. You have been a very good host. Thank you."

Naraku sat up and one of his thin black eyebrows arched. This kid was too cute for his own good. "You're welcome, Sesshoumaru. But don't beat yourself up about it."

"I should be going now. I have some things to be doing. Please tell Rin that I will see her at school tomorrow. Goodbye for now, sensei." Sesshoumaru hastily said before he recovered his shoes and quickly left the house.

Naraku blinked a few times and then he shook his head. It was strange how the kid would act so calm and mature, and then later he would act all nervous and meek. It was quite puzzling and he decided that when his niece woke up, he would have a little talk with her about her beautiful friend.

Until then, his ass was going back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**TBC…**

_**A/N: O_o Finally updated. After how many years…? Well, let me know what you think. And yes, I will update the first two chapters soon. The Screaming and When All Callousness is next to be updated, methinks. All these stories... -_-**_


	4. Questions

"**Breaking Grace"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

_Summary_: A rich, brilliant student has everything cut out for him, but he does the most unlikely and unwanted thing: He falls in love with his sensei.

_Warnings_: AU, Yaoi, M/M Future Lemon(s) with a minor, mention of a wet dream with a minor...

_**A/N**_:** Woot woot, I'm on an update role! Or something like that. **

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

* * *

Chapter 4: "Questions"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your friend is a bit strange, Rin." Naraku mumbled while he watched her working on her homework. She looked up from the paper and looked as if he had just stated that Sesshoumaru was a convicted pedophile.

"No! He's really nice, Uncle. He's not like the other boys…or girls." Rin protested and then a sad look shadowed her usually cheerful face.

Naraku smiled and pulled up a seat next to her. "So…you have a crush on him, then?"

Rin blushed beet red and looked away. "No…well, I used to. But not anymore. He's more like a brother to me. Besides…even if I did like him, he would never like me back…like that."

"Why is that? You're a really pretty and sweet girl."

"He's gay." Rin blurted out and then covered her mouth with both hands. She looked at her uncle with wide eyes. She couldn't believe she had just told him her friend's secret.

The dark-haired man blinked in surprise and was utterly speechless. He tilted his head to the side and asked the first thing that came to mind, "Why is he keeping it a secret?"

Rin looked down at the table sheepishly. "His parents. His brother knows, though. Only me and InuYasha know."

"Why would he keep it from his parents?"

"Because they expect him to carry on the blood line by siring grand children for them. They expect a lot out of Sesshoumaru, to be honest. He always has to be courteous, attend stupid dinner parties, have top notch grades, and a bunch of other crap he doesn't want to do! We don't get to hang out a lot outside of school because they force him to take all these lessons and to entertain their friends. I feel bad for him, though. I know he's very unhappy…" Rin vented and for the first time that Naraku could ever recall, his niece looked downright pissed off.

"I see. I can't say that I am surprised. I know the Utamaros, actually. I was in college when InuYasha was. Did you know InuYasha is gay, too?"

"Really?" Rin's eyes grew almost as big as saucer plates.

"Yeah. InuYasha's not too bright, though, and he's an instigator. We never actually got along."

Rin looked at her uncle curiously and innocently. "Why not? You're such a nice man. I don't see why anyone would hate you."

Naraku rubbed his face and grumbled to himself before he answered his niece. "Eh, not everyone gets along with everyone, you know. Don't worry about it. I'm not going to treat my student bad because his brother is a worthless baka."

"Good! But…I think you should be nicer to Sesshoumaru. He thinks you have something against him."

Naraku was surprised at this. "I have nothing against your friend."

"You do treat him differently than you treat everyone else. I have noticed that."

The dark eyed man leaned against the chair and didn't comment. She was right, of course. In an effort to control himself, he had put distance between him and his student. He wasn't trying to be an asshole and he wasn't trying to alienate Sesshoumaru. This was a problem he had never faced before. He had always been attracted to people older, or near his age, and now he was hopelessly lusting after a 17-year-old boy. His student. He dreamed about him all the time and every day at school, he was forced to be near his desire. Fantasizing about it was one thing, but actually pursuing anything romantic or sexual was wrong. It was forbidden and he knew it.

"I don't know why you do, but I know you're not being jerk on purpose, Uncle. I know he is very intimidating and seems distant, but he's a good person."

"No, it's not that, Rin. Don't worry about it."

Rin looked at him as if she didn't believe him, but she let it go. As innocent and good-natured as she was, she wasn't totally naïve. She had other theories why her Uncle was being the way he was, but she decided to just stay on the sidelines and observe, for now.

Naraku stood up and patted her on the head. "Finish your homework. I'll whip us up some lunch and then I'll take you home."

~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha was pleasantly surprised when his younger brother walked through the door. The younger sibling looked bothered and he had every intention of finding out why. He waved from the couch and called out, "Yo! Sessho!"

Sesshoumaru, who had been on his way to his room, stopped and turned to look at his older brother. He didn't smile, which he usually would have upon seeing his big brother. Instead, he nodded and walked towards his brother. He just wanted to go to his room and be alone, but he knew InuYasha would just follow him.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked and slung an arm around his little brother's shoulders as soon as he had seated himself next to him.

"Nothing is wrong." Sesshoumaru replied and set on his mask of indifference.

InuYasha took a moment to study the other male. Then a slow grin creeped on his handsome face. "Oh…now I get it. You have a crush on someone! All right, out with it! Who is it?"

Sesshoumaru froze. He hated how his brother could read him so well. He shook his head in denial.

"Oh, come now. I wasn't born yesterday. You acted this way before and I already know why."

The younger boy sighed. He knew InuYasha would hound him until he told him. He looked at InuYasha and responded quietly, "He's older than me."

"Oooh. How old?" InuYasha asked, clearly intrigued.

"I'm not sure." Sesshoumaru lied.

InuYasha scooted closer and nudged his little brother. "Does he go to your school?"

"Yes. I see him every day."

"Ah, that must be torture. Does he like you back?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. Sometimes when InuYasha was around him, he forgot that he was the younger one out of the two. InuYasha still acted like he was in high school.

"Aw, come on. You can tell me. You know I won't tell the Old People(1)."

Sesshoumaru looked away and muttered, "I don't think so. I'm too young and I doubt someone like him is gay."

One of InuYasha's black eyebrows arched up at that. "Oh, but do you know that for sure? You should take some chances…while you still can, kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo."

InuYasha ruffled Sesshoumaru's hair and laughed at the insipid glare that was shot at him. "You'll always be a kiddo to me."

"Hn."

"Now don't be that way. I'm only trying to help. You should find out what he likes, and put yourself out there. The worst thing that can happen is that he rejects you. It happens to us all. But if he's a nice guy, he'll let you down gently. And who knows…he just might want to nail you."

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha with what could be called a horrified look.

"I know you're not a virgin, Sessho. Don't be so uptight. It's natural to do those types of things with someone you like or love." InuYasha explained and ruffled his brother's hair again.

Sesshoumaru slapped his brother's hand away in annoyance. "Don't bring _him_ up."

"Sheesh, Sesshoumaru. You act like the boy left you on purpose. His family had decided to move back to Japan. There's no way he could have stayed behind and lived on his own."

"I know."

"Anyway, I can tell I should drop the subject. Let's see…Oh yeah! I heard you have a class with a teacher called Nubuyuki? Is that correct?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and desperately hoped his face gave nothing away.

"Is he being mean to you?"

The younger brother quirked an eyebrow at that. "No."

"Good. Because if that bastard ever mistreats you in any way, let me know. I don't trust him." InuYasha growled, the edge of a grudge in his voice. His eyes looked darker, as well.

"I can handle my own problems, brother." Sesshoumaru replied with ease even though he was slightly disturbed by his brother's reaction.

"Feh. I know you can. But it wouldn't kill you to let me help every once in awhile."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Hey, how about we hang out after school tomorrow? My boyfriend has the day off and he wants to meet you."

The younger sibling sighed and nodded.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone for now."

The younger of the two nodded, stood up, and headed towards the stairway. He slowly climbed the stairs until he reached his room. Once inside, he locked the door and fell on the bed without changing his clothes. He curled up on the bed, hugging himself.

He was terribly confused and he was hurting. He wasn't even sure why he was so depressed and hurt. It had nothing to do with his ex-boyfriend since he had been over that for over a year now. True, he had a crush on his sensei, but something like that had never felt like this before. He didn't know how to explain it and he wasn't sure anyone he knew could understand it. His brother tried, but his brother didn't live in this house anymore. In a lot of ways, he envied how reckless and carefree InuYasha was. His big brother shirked responsibility whereas he himself carried it on his shoulders like a necessary burden. Maybe, just maybe, everything was starting to come down on him and he was starting to really feel it.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of other, more pleasant things. His teacher came to his mind and he calmed down. Naraku was such a nice, intelligent man and Sesshoumaru could tell he was suffering from something. He always looked extremely exhausted and he even looked a bit too thin for someone his height and size. Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly a people person, but he was very observant. He knew there was something obviously wrong with his sensei. At first, he thought since his teacher was acting funny towards him, it was his own fault. But since Saturday, he could tell the man didn't hate nor dislike him. It was something else. He was determined to find out what it was and to help Naraku at the same time.

With that thought in mind, he drifted off into the realm of dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru entered the classroom and spotted Rin sitting where they normally sat, which was in the front row. He slid into the seat next to her and nodded. He was definitely not a morning person.

"Good morning, Sesshie!" Rin chirped and smiled at him. She was definitely a morning person.

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was a couple minutes until class would begin and there was no sign of their teacher. He chewed on the inside of his bottom lip while he waited.

"Oh, hello, Sesshoumaru…" Purred a familiar and unwelcome feminine voice.

Sesshoumaru looked to his left to see an effeminate looking boy of normal height standing near him. He had typical Japanese features, black eyes and hair, but he was wearing make-up on his eyes and lips. Even the clothes this boy wore were something for girls to be more inclined to wear. In spite of all of this, he was actually cute, well, cute in the flamboyantly gay way.

"What do you want, Jakotsu?" Sesshoumaru spoke quietly and evenly. He wasn't in much of a mood to mess with anyone today.

"Oh, don't be that way, handsome! I just came over to chat with you a bit until our hot teacher comes in." Jakotsu purred.

"I have no wish to speak with you." Sesshoumaru said firmly. He wasn't pleased by the fact that this little cross-dressing homo was attracted to _his_ sensei.

Rin pretended to be working on some homework and acted as if she didn't notice anything when in fact she was acutely listening to everything that was being said. She wasn't one to dislike people, but the boy that was talking to her friend was someone she didn't particularly care for at all.

Jakotsu leaned against the silver-haired boy's desk. "I know you're not chipper in the morning, so I'm going to keep this short. I just came over because I wanted to invite you to a club me and the other guys are going to on Saturday. We want to know if you'd like to come."

"Not particularly."

Jakotsu pouted at that, but he didn't give up. "I'll let you think on it this morning. By lunch, I would love to hear your answer. Later, cutie pie!" And with those last, over enthusiastic words, Jakotsu strutted back to his desk, which was near the back of the classroom.

Sesshoumaru put his hand in front of his mouth and yawned. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 8:40.

Before the adolescent boy could question Rin, a short woman entered the classroom and stood facing the entire class. In a voice that was too loud and obnoxious for someone her size, she nearly bellowed, "Mr. Nubuyuki isn't feeling well today. I'll be your substitute until further notice. Now, I'd like everyone to get out their textbooks and turn to page…"

At this point, Sesshoumaru stopped listening to the woman. Naraku was sick? Maybe it was much worse than he originally suspected. He wanted to question her for more answers, but he knew she wouldn't tell him anything. He'd noticed a lot of adults were like that and it severely pissed him off. He wasn't stupid or naïve yet they still treated him as if he were.

He sighed and doodled on note book paper until the class ended. It was going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At lunch time, Sesshoumaru sat outside with Rin and idly watched her eat her sandwich. He wasn't eating anything again because he was anxious about his friend's uncle. He was worried and each second he stayed at the school, the longer time went on.

"Sesshoumaru. Can I talk to you privately?" Piped a voice he wasn't thrilled to hear.

The golden-eyed boy stood up silently and followed the cross-dressing teen to an area devoid of other people. Once they were there, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared evenly at the shorter boy. "What do you want."

"Oh, to hear your answer!"

"Why should I go with you and your friends?"

"Because it's a fun place and you look like you need a little more fun in your life. You've been so down for awhile now."

"Clubs are not my kind of thing."

Jakotsu was getting impatient, but he was smart not to show it. He wasn't about to give up now. "You should try new things, Sesshoumaru."

"Perhaps I should. But if you really want me to come, I'm bringing Rin along with me."

Jakotsu wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ew. She can't come. She's a girl. Girls aren't allowed in that club."

"Funny, they still allow _you_ to go to that club."

Jakotsu wrinkled his nose at the insult, but chose to laugh it off. "Be that as it may, I am still a boy."

"I'm not going." Sesshoumaru responded curtly and started walking away.

"He's gone, Sesshoumaru. That boyfriend of yours has been gone for over a year. You should forget about him and start living your life. There are plenty of people here that would love to date you." Jakotsu called after him. He wasn't too pleased at being rejected.

"…" Sesshoumaru said nothing and strode all the way back to the table Rin and him usually shared. He didn't sit down, though. "I'm not going to be here the rest of the day."

Rin looked up at him in surprise. "You're cutting school? Why?"

"I have something else to do. I'll see you tomorrow, Rin." Sesshoumaru replied and walked away. He eventually left the school and crawled into his car. Before he started the engine, he texted InuYasha to let him know that he would be late. Then he pulled out of the parking space and drove away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: Oi, here you guys go. Now review! Or else… I'll kill Sesshoumaru and have Naraku enjoy necrophilia. Well, not really. Actually, this is a joke between LordOfTheWest and me. Anywhos, thanks for reading and feedback is always greatly appreciated.**_

1.) Old People refers to their parents. I refer to my own parents that way, too. XD "Hey, where did the Old People go?"


	5. Stalker

"**Breaking Grace"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

_Summary_: A rich, brilliant student has everything cut out for him, but he does the most unlikely and unwanted thing: He falls in love with his sensei.

_Warnings_: AU, Yaoi, M/M Future Lemon(s) with a minor, mention of a wet dream with a minor...

**_A/N_**:** You will find out soon who InuYasha's boyfriend is and who Sesshoumaru's ex was, I promise. Be patient, kiddies!**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

* * *

Chapter 5: "Stalker"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru pulled up into the driveway and as he did so, he noted that Naraku's car was still parked in the driveway. He shut the car off and exited his vehicle. As soon as he had reached the front door, he stopped and his finger was about an inch away from the doorbell. He felt hesitant and was having second thoughts. He felt like such a stalker, standing at his sensei's door. Then he pulled at his own courage and nodded his head. He was sure that Naraku thought he was strange and whether he checked up on him or not wouldn't even matter.

The teenager then pressed the doorbell. He waited a few minutes and still nothing. He pressed his ear against the door and couldn't hear a thing. Alarmed, he instinctively grabbed the doorknob and the door opened. It had been…unlocked?

Extremely worried, the only thing he could think of was making sure Naraku was all right. He hastily entered the house and quickly searched for his ill teacher. The first place he checked was the living room, but it was neat and no one was in the room. He quietly opened the master bedroom to find that his sensei wasn't in there, either. That puzzled him. He then checked the kitchen and the bathroom but no one was in there.

While anxiously biting on his lower lip, Sesshoumaru pushed open the door to the guest room. There was Naraku. Sleeping on the bed. Without thinking, he walked forward until he had reached the bed. He sat down on the edge and looked down at his slumbering teacher. The man looked distressed, as if he were in pain. Perhaps he was having a nightmare.

Sesshoumaru placed the back of his hand on the older man's forehead and felt that his temperature felt a little bit above average. It was obvious that he had a mild fever. He also looked paler than usually and he did look sick, but not in the way the silver-haired boy was used to seeing.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru got up. He decided he would wait for Naraku to wake up, but he wouldn't sit there like a stalker, waiting. He would wait in the living room. Even if he would have to wait all afternoon and night, he would patiently wait.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard Naraku mutter his name. Feeling like he got caught red-handed, Sesshoumaru slowly turned around. Yet, Naraku was still deep in the throes of his fitful sleep. Obviously he had been talking in his sleep.

Curious and baffled, Sesshoumaru walked back over to the bed and sat down again. He hesitated before touching the man's face. Something inside of himself whispered for him to do it and even though it was a bit odd, he submitted to it. What was most strange was that the moment he touched his sensei's face, Naraku calmed down immediately. The pained look on his face faded and was replaced by a serene look.

He sat there for a few minutes and just stared down at his handsome teacher. Sesshoumaru couldn't help thinking that Naraku looked so innocent, yet sexy in his sleep. He was incredibly tempted to just lean over and kiss him. The teen shook away his lusty thoughts and sighed. His sensei was sick and here he was thinking about molesting him. It didn't help that Naraku smelled so damn good, though. Or the fact that the thin sheet was barely covering his lower body. From what Sesshoumaru could tell, the man was naked underneath the sheet.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and looked away for a few minutes. He silently berated himself for his behavior and thoughts. When he looked back at the older man, he noticed that Naraku was stirring in his sleep. He froze on the spot and watched as the older man awoke.

Naraku groaned and sat up as he rubbed his bleary, tired eyes. His head was killing him, which meant that he had slept too long or too little. He couldn't tell these days.

The dark-haired man quickly became wide awake when he smelled something hauntingly familiar. It smelled like Sesshoumaru. He turned his face and saw the adolescent boy sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him. He nearly had a heart attack on the spot. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, it's me." Sesshoumaru said quietly, yet he didn't look like a caught deer. He looked as if it was normal for him to be sitting on his teacher's bed while said man slumbered.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku asked groggily and he glanced at the clock. "More importantly, why aren't you in school?"

"I could ask the same thing of you, sensei."

"We are not talking about me. We're talking about you." Naraku then noticed the sheet was pretty much almost all the way off of his body, which exposed part of his crotch. He quickly pulled the sheet around his hips.

Sesshoumaru pretended not to have noticed his teacher's nudity. He was tempted to smile, but knew that wasn't a good idea. "They said you were sick. I came to check up on you."

Naraku raised an eyebrow at that. This kid was too nice for his own good. Normally, he would be freaked that one of his students entered his house without permission and sat on his bed watching him sleep…but for some reason, he just wasn't. In fact, this was the calmest he had ever felt in a long time. "I am fine. There was no need to come here for that."

"If you say so. You passed out the first day of class and every single class after that you looked exhausted and ill. Something is wrong with you. You should see a doctor, Naraku." Sesshoumaru said firmly. It was obvious he was concerned and it even showed on his normally cold and impassive face.

Warmth passed through the larger man, but it wasn't sexual. The kid's concern touched him and the fact that this kid referred to him by his first name pleased him. True, he had given the kid permission to call him by that name when they were at his home, but most people still wouldn't have. He'd never had a student with as much balls as Sesshoumaru. Well, thinking about this boy's balls was a really bad idea right now. He coughed and muttered, "I have already been to a doctor several times. One says I have insomnia and another says I have Narcolepsy. The latter one makes no sense to me. The latest doctor I've been too says I have something wrong with me mentally. Eventually…it'll be figured out, I guess."

Sesshoumaru nodded and felt a sense of giddiness that his sensei was confiding in him. A sudden thought occurred to him. "You…looked as if you were having a nightmare."

Naraku looked away from those honey eyes. _If the kid only knew…_ "Something like that."

"How do you feel now?"

"Strangely enough…I feel better."

"That's good."

Naraku yawned and rubbed his faced. "I need to get dressed. If you could wait for me in the living room, that would be great."

Sesshoumaru nodded, got up gingerly, and left the room, grace with him as always.

The dark-eyed man sighed and dragged himself out of bed to get dressed. He inhaled deeply. That scent was driving him nuts and what was worse was that the entire time he had been talking to Sesshoumaru, he had been fighting the urge to grab the boy and fuck him into the bed. He was beginning to think it was a bad idea to be alone with this gorgeous kid…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru stood in the living room while he waited for his teacher to finish dressing. He grew bored and walked around idly glancing at things. He walked over to a bookshelf and glanced over the books until he saw a picture on one of the shelves. It was face down. He picked it up and looked at it.

It was Rin being embraced by her parents, Kouga and Kagura.

It was a nice picture, actually. And it was one of the few pictures he had ever seen of Rin with her parents. At least…with her father in it. Kouga was often gone a lot on business trips that took him all over America and even to places like Germany and even Japan. It was a pity, really, but then again…Sesshoumaru's parents were usually too busy for him anyway, so he understood the feeling.

After another minute or so of studying it, he placed it back the way it had been. Then he walked back over to the couch and sat down. He didn't have to wait long because the moment he sat down was the moment Naraku entered the living room dressed casually.

"Are you hungry?" Naraku asked and studied the quiet boy.

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Blah. I am. I'll be right back…" Naraku left and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed something out of the freezer and threw it in the microwave. As soon as it was nuking, he left the kitchen and strode into the living room once again.

"Are you going to go back to school now?"

The teen shook his head slowly.

Naraku sighed and shook his head at the kid. He was tempted to smile.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Inquired the black-haired man.

"Not unless you're going." Sesshoumaru replied stubbornly.

"Why would you ditch school because I'm not there?" Naraku asked skeptically.

"To be honest, I am not certain. But…whenever you are around, there is peace in me. I think I have the same effect on you, too. If you're not going to school tomorrow, then I am going to stay here until you do. Someone should be taking care of you, anyway."

Naraku was stunned by that and didn't know what to say to that. This kid wasn't one to talk, but when he did, it was very blunt. He couldn't help admiring that in him, though. He had never known many people to have such a refreshing quality like that in them.

"You think I'm weird." Sesshoumaru stated after a few minutes.

"No. I don't think you're weird. If I did, I would have called the cops."

"I am strange, though. I'm not like other people. The things I feel and do are not normal. I ditched school and broke into your house." The silver-haired spoke as if he were discussing the weather.

Naraku sighed and walked over to him. He sat down next to the younger male and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, you are a bit strange. I will admit that. But being different is not a bad thing. I haven't known you for long, but from everything you've shown me and from what Rin has told me, you are a charming and intelligent young man. You're also kind and loyal. You don't look at things the way other people do. You're a very honest and to the point person. All these qualities that I see in you are qualities I rarely see in others. Most people these days are superficial, deceitful, and only care about themselves. You are nothing like that. So yes, you are weird."

The adolescent boy didn't know what to say. He was utterly speechless by what he heard and he felt raw emotion evoke inside him. He hadn't felt anything like this since his ex-boyfriend. It was so intense that he wanted to cry. He felt his eyes tear up until one drop escaped and rolled down his porcelain face. When Naraku wiped it away, that's when Sesshoumaru lost all rational thought. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against those of his sensei's.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N: BUHAHAHA! Evil cliff hangers .I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I should have another chapter updated within the next few days or so. And for everyone that has reviewed, thank you! Every review helps. Now…review! _**


	6. Surprise, Surprise

"**Breaking Grace"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

_Summary_: A rich, brilliant student has everything cut out for him, but he does the most unlikely and unwanted thing: He falls in love with his sensei.

_Warnings_: AU, Yaoi, M/M Future Lemon(s) with a minor, mention of a wet dream with a minor...

_**A/N**_:** Lol someone said it was about time someone made a move. These two have only known each other for like a week or so…but I wanted to get things moving a bit. If it feels rushed, let me know. **

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

* * *

Chapter 6: "Surprise, Surprise"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku was shocked at first and no thoughts registered in his brain. The moment that boy's lips touched him, he felt something indescribable. If he had to try and define it, he would have said it was like being connected to something that was missing. Breathing air when one has been oxygen deprived. Drinking water when one was dehydrated.

If he had been thinking clearly, he would have pulled away. He would have questioned Sesshoumaru. Instead, when the shock faded, he cupped the boy's face and deepened the chaste kiss. He felt the shorter male's arms wrap around him and the dark-haired man mimicked the action.

The chaste kiss didn't last long. It turned heated when both men opened their mouths to explore and taste one another. Tongues twisted and dueled while teeth clashed against each other. Hands both clawed and grabbed at each other desperately. The heat between them rose to the point that they were both getting sexually aroused.

Naraku pushed the boy down on his back on the couch without disconnecting their mouths. He hiked Sesshoumaru's shirt up and slid his questing hands all over that smooth skin. That beautiful body arched against his hands and he ate the moans that traveled into his mouth. He punched and rolled both nipples with each of his hands while his mouth devoured the teenager's. His hands didn't stay there long and descended down to tease the boy's flat, slightly muscled stomach. His fingers slipped under the waistband of the boy's pants, but before he could get to anything, a loud ringing interrupted them.

It was his cell phone.

He sat up and retrieved his phone from his back pocket. It was his sister. He answered it and hissed, "What is it? It better be good."

"_Hello to you, too, big brother. I just called to check up on you. Haven't heard from you since Saturday. Rin told me you weren't at school today and stayed home sick?"_

Naraku stood up and started to pace back and forth while he talked. It was a habit of his whenever he had to talk on the phone."I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me, Kagura."

"_Listen, I am really worried about you. I'm going to come over in a couple hours, so you'd better not leave the house unless it's damn important."_

"Yes, ma'am." And with that, Naraku ended the call. He sighed and ran his fingers through his lengthy, wavy locks. When his eyes focused on Sesshoumaru, he sighed again.

Sesshoumaru was already sitting up and staring at the older man. His hair was a little messy, his shirt wrinkled, and his lips swollen. He looked incredibly sexy.

The black-eyed man looked away so he could focus his thoughts. It was hard to concentrate when his ticket to jail was looking like that.

"Naraku?"

Said man slipped the phone back into his back pocket and looked at his student again. "You need to go now, Sesshoumaru."

"Not until we talk." Sesshoumaru responded firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was clear he wasn't going to budge from his spot on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was highly inappropriate, especially for someone your age." Naraku apologized quietly.

"I was the one who kissed you."

"You were confused. I said some things to you that confused you. It is understandable."

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes. "I'm not twelve. I'm seventeen. I'm not a kid anymore. So don't patronize me."

"Yes, you are right. You're no kid. But you are my student. And you are underage."

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the taller, bigger man. He leaned close and whispered, "No one has to know."

The dark-haired exhaled deeply and shook his head. "Know about what?"

"That you like me. And I like you. If you weren't attracted to me, you would have stopped it and pushed me away. I know that my presence has an effect on you. You treat me differently than everyone else. You sleep better when I am around. You moaned my name when you were sleeping earlier. You would have fucked me on that couch if the phone hadn't ringed. I'm not naïve. I can connect the dots."

"I do not deny it." Naraku admitted and silently thanked Kagura for calling. Who knows how far he would have gone with it.

"I want to date you."

Naraku laughed and immediately regretted it once he noticed how solemn looking the boy was. "You are serious."

"Yes. This is no joke." Sesshoumaru spoke evenly and wasn't thrilled that the taller man found it to be amusing.

"Sesshoumaru, I am not your fellow student. I'm your teacher. I cannot date you."

"You _can_ date me. It's that you _won't_."

Naraku sighed. He was at his wits end.

"You are hung up on my age and the fact that I'm your student. I understand that. But I will be 18 by the end of the year and by then…I will no longer be your student. I don't mind keeping it in the dark. No one knows anything unless I tell them and I don't intend to tell anyone. You are a great teacher and I don't want you to lose your job. You are sick…and if my being around helps you get better, I intend to be around."

"Do you even know what you're saying, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru nodded firmly. "We…don't have to do anything. I intend to be here every night, though."

One of Naraku's eyebrows arched at that. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

"They only check on me during the day. They never bother me at night and my door is always locked. As long as I have top grades and do whatever stupid thing they want me to do, they leave me alone. How do you think I got away with being at my last boyfriend's house pretty much every night?"

Naraku couldn't argue with that. He hated how this kid kept knocking down every excuse that he tried to come up with.

"What do you say?"

The dark-haired man didn't know what to say. He wanted to say no, but then again he wanted to desperately say yes. His lust was at war with his logic. He didn't know what to do. This was obviously something he had to think about. "I will not answer now. You'll get your answer tomorrow. I need to think."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Let me have you think about this: Are you doubtful because they tell you this is wrong, or is it because it feels wrong?" With those last words, Sesshoumaru leaned up and kissed Naraku chastely on the lips. He then turned and walked towards the door. Then he was gone.

Naraku sighed and dragged himself to the bathroom. He mumbled something about masturbation being a thing _kids_ had to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Several hours later, Sesshoumaru found himself walking into InuYasha's apartment. The moment he walked in was the moment InuYasha grabbed him for a big bear hug. He released his little brother the moment he saw the ball-breaking glare.

"Glad you could make it, little bro. He should be here in a few minutes or so. Sometimes traffic is bad."

Sesshoumaru nodded, walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked increasingly agitated.

"Damn, you look really grumpy today!" InuYasha pointed out and sat down next to his brother.

Sesshoumaru arched and eyebrow then rolled his eyes. "I'm just tired."

"So did you talk to your boy toy today?" InuYasha asked, smiling and nudging his sibling.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"And?"

"He's going to think it over."

"Well…that's better than **No.**, I guess." InuYasha scratched his head and leaned back against the couch.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Aw, cheer up, bro! I know he'll say yes. He'd have to be one stupid fucker to say no to you. Then again…speaking of stupid fucker, if Naraku were younger, he probably would be after your ass, bro. I'd have to kick his ass, then."

"…" The younger brother wanted to smirk so badly at that. God, he knew it would kill his brother so much just to know he had the hots for his brother's _enemy_. Ha, if they were still together by the time he was eighteen, he was going to kiss Naraku in front of InuYasha. Or at least show him a nice picture or two.

"So, do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I need to leave in an hour or so. Have to go do something."

"Oh, gonna go meet up with your boy toy?"

"Dammit, Yasha, my life doesn't revolve around sex."

"It should."

"Some of us were born with a brain."

InuYasha snorted. "If you used less of yours…then maybe you wouldn't be so…frigid."

"You are lucky that homicide is illegal in this country and most other countries."

"Ha ha, very funny. You wouldn't ever kill me, would ya?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes again. "So…tell me about your stupid boyfriend."

InuYasha smiled and got all excited again. "Well, he's really hot. He's a little bit older than me…but that's ok. He's a businessman and gets to see different parts of the world. Sometimes I go with him when I don't have anything going on. Oh, and he's really funny. He's like me in a lot of ways. I think you'll like him."

"We'll see about that…"

The door opened and InuYasha's boyfriend walked in.

InuYasha jumped up and ran to his boyfriend. "Kouga!"

Sesshoumaru stared with disbelief. "…_Kouga_?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued.**

_**A/N: Hahaha another cliff hanger, guys! Anywhos, thanks for all the reviews, and don't be afraid to give me some feedback. It's always appreciated. I like hearing what ya'll think. **_


	7. Answer

"**Breaking Grace"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

_Summary_: A rich, brilliant student has everything cut out for him, but he does the most unlikely and unwanted thing: He falls in love with his sensei.

_Warnings_: AU, Yaoi, M/M Future Lemon(s) with a minor, mention of a wet dream with a minor...

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ;) **_

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

* * *

Chapter 7: "Answer"

_'Kouga? Kouga. Kouga!'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself while he stared at his brother and his friend's..._father_. A sharp pain lanced him through the chest at the shock and fact that his best friend's _father_ was with _his_ brother. It was an awkward moment for him, at least and while they stared ay him, he debated whether to forced a smile or call Kouga out about his infidelity on the spot.

Even though Sesshoumaru's face was a mask of nothing, InuYasha could tell that something was wrong. He walked over to his younger brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. In a concerned sounding voice, InuYasha asked, "Are you OK? You seem bothered..."

"I'm fine. I just feel ill," Sesshoumaru lied even though the latter was true. He did feel sick and needed to leave before he said something he would regret or worse. He couldn't handle the present situation, so he muttered, "I need to go. I'll see you later, bro..."

And with those hasty words, Sesshoumaru quickly strode out of the room and to his car. He opened the door and jumped inside. When the engine started, he took off in the only direction he could think of.

Naraku opened his front door while carrying a bag and was about to walk out of his house when he saw a familiar car drive up into his driveway. He slowly stepped out onto his stoop and watched curiously as his niece's best friend jumped out of the automobile. "Sesshoumaru, what-"

Before Naraku would finish asking his question, his student collided into his body, and then flung his arms tightly around his waist. His face was buried in the older man's hard chest. Obviously, the boy was very distressed by something if his body language was anything to say about it.

Instantly, Sesshoumaru calmed down when he felt his sensei's body and smelled his unique, invigorating musk. Something about this man always both soothed and exhilarated him. He no longer felt sick or angry. He nearly purred when he felt Naraku's free arm wrap around his shoulders.

The dark-haired man felt guilt stab his chest when he realized that he enjoyed this comforting embrace more than he should. The boy was obviously upset and here he was enjoying the feel of this kid's body molded against his own. It made him remember the time he had woken up with the boy sleeping on top of him. It was such a strange, indescribable feeling. Then there was yesterday...when Sesshoumaru had kissed him and he had been caught up in passion of the moment. He probably would have had his way with the under-aged male if his sister hadn't called at that moment. But even then, there had been more than that. Yes, he was a man and felt a sexual pull with this young man, but it was something more than that.

After several long minutes, Naraku dropped his bag and placed each hand on each of Sesshoumaru's shoulders and he stepped back until there was at least a foot of space between him. He looked down at the distressed teen who looked up at him as if annoyed that he had been moved. "Sesshoumaru, you seem bothered by something. What is wrong?"

Sesshoumaru stared up at him with an unreadable expression on his face and said nothing. After a couple moments of silence, he leaned up, placed both his hands on Naraku's face, and brushed his lips almost desperately against the older man's. He moaned when he felt the older man's lips respond to his his own and was pleased when he felt strong arms draw him close and tight against the larger, harder body. The younger male opened his mouth, allowing entrance for the tongue that had gently swiped at his lips. He groaned and kissed Naraku even deeper, his own tongue dancing with the older man's. He pressed himself even closer and harder against his teacher's body as if they weren't close enough already.

One of Naraku's hands trailed up Sesshoumaru's back until it slid into his hair, cupping the back of his head gently. Something inside his head screamed that this wasn't right and that something was very wrong. There was something desperate, unstable in the way Sesshoumaru kissed and touched him. In spite of how good it felt, and how the heat rose between them, Naraku stepped back away from Sesshoumaru, panting lightly. He could see desire and something else in the kid's eyes. He couldn't tell what it was, either. Before Sesshoumaru could move, let alone blink, he ran his hands threw his own long, wavy black hair and said quietly, "Let's go inside, Sesshoumaru. I'm going to make something for you to eat and drink. I want you to sit down on the couch and calm down. After you've eaten, if you want, you can tell me what is wrong, if you like."

Panting lightly himself, Sesshoumaru nodded.

Naraku held out his arm, offering his hand. He smiled in encouragement when he felt the younger man's smaller hand slip into his. He then picked up his bag and led the troubled teenager inside his home.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, someone has been walking by on the sidewalk and had witnessed the entire scene. Said person cocked his/her head to the side and watched the entire time with wide, mirthful eyes and a dropped jaw. As soon as the teacher and student had walked inside, said person walked away chuckling under his/her breath.

* * *

While Naraku was in the kitchen whipping up something quick for the adolescent boy to eat, Sesshoumaru sat on the couch, his face buried in his hands. His stomach was in knots and he wasn't even sure if he could eat anything. But he would try. Something about his sensei taking care of him warmed him in a way he had never felt before. His own parents never wasted much time on him and didn't seem to give a shit. They only cared that he was being courteous and that he passed all his classes and lessons with flying colors. So in a lot of ways, he had never felt what it felt to have someone look after him. Well, that wasn't completely true. Rin always tried to look after him, and he appreciated it. Most of the time, though, he was the one protecting his friend. But Rin had her times when she made sure he was OK. Maybe that's why he liked Naraku so much. Rin took after him more than she took after her parents Kagura or Kouga. And InuYasha cared, too, but he was never around. He knew his brother cared about him, but it wasn't enough. Someone can love you more deeply than life itself, but if they are always absent, then there will be aching loneliness.

Sesshoumaru jerked his body when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He dropped his hands to his lap and looked up at the older man who stared down at him with a concerned look upon his face.

"I made you some ramen. You should at least try to eat."

The youth looked at the coffee table and sure enough, there was a bowl of ramen on the table along with a glass of water. He nodded and mumbled a quiet thank you. He leaned over and took the bowl with his hand and with his other hand, he picked up the chopsticks. He slowly began to eat and before he knew it, most of the ramen was gone. He set the bowl down and emptied the glass of water.

Naraku was amused. The way Sesshoumaru ate was so cute to him with his...good etiquette. He had such good manners and act like a lady. He noticed the boy took extra precaution not to let any liquid dribble down his chin. He also made sure he chewed his good with a closed mouth and chewed it enough times before he swallowed.

"What's so amusing?" Inquired Sesshoumaru when he had noticed the dark-haired man was staring at him and smiling.

"Oh, nothing," Naraku smirked and then asked, "Do you feel better?"

Sesshoumaru merely nodded.

"Good," Naraku murmured and sat down beside the younger male. It still amazed him how young Sesshoumaru was, yet in mind he seemed to be Naraku's own age. It only made their _relationship_ more bizarre, more wrong. Even though the boy seemed quite mature, he still wasn't sure that Sesshoumaru understood. After all, teenagers were very emotional and didn't quite comprehend certain things about life.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? Not even your sister or niece?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly without looking at the older eyes were downcast and he stared at anything except Naraku. He was the type that met people's eyes, Naraku knew, so obviously what he had to say was complicated and very hard to say.

"I promise," Naraku said just as quietly.

It was at that moment that Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and then looked at his teacher. In a no-bullshit, completely dead serious tone, the teen revealed, "I was at my brother's house earlier. He wanted me to meet his boyfriend. I met him..."

"And? Did he hurt you?" Naraku asked quickly, suddenly fearing the worst. Anger swelled in him and he was tempted to get up right now and go find the fucker.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and mumbled, "No."

"What happened then? You can tell me," Naraku urged the other male, trying to sound as patient as he could. In truth, he did care, but his patience was wearing thin and he wanted to know what the problem was so he could take care of it ASAP.

"_Kouga_. My brother's boyfriend is Kouga..._your_ brother-in-law."

For a few long minutes, nothing was said. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes and Naraku stared hard at the him. It was the longest few minutes each of them had ever felt.

After the minutes had stretched on, Naraku couldn't think of anything to say, so he asked lamely, "Are you sure?"

"Is your hair black?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I am sure."

Naraku sighed and wrapped his arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulders. He was mildly surprised when the youth instantly leaned against him and tucked his head under Naraku's chin, face buried in the man's chest.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Sesshoumaru slowly broke away from Naraku and without a word, went to the restroom. Once he was in the bathroom, he splashed water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked beyond exhausted. It was almost like staring at a corpse in the mirror. He quickly dried his face, growled at frustration at himself, at Naraku, at InuYasha, at Kouga, at his parents, and at everything else in his life, big or small.

Little did he know that Naraku was sitting in the living room experiencing similar feelings about everyone and everything. Perhaps that is why he was drawn to the older man. They were as alike as they were not alike. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

Sesshoumaru still wasn't sure why, but he felt as if he were in love with his teacher. True, he hadn't known him for a long time. But there was a strong feeling in his chest, in his head that was beyond anything he had ever known. Once he had thought he felt love for someone else, but even though it had hurt that his last boyfriend had had to move away, it had been for the best. He later realized that what he had felt for the other boy was infatuation. He had liked him, but he became aware that it was nothing more than chemistry.

He still wasn't sure entirely what love truly was, but the way he thought about his teacher was more complex and deeper than what he had felt for his ex. He thought about Naraku often and when he did, it made him feel calm and excited at the same time. Naraku's presence had the same effect on him, but it was much stronger. He knew what lust was and had felt it, but this was different. There was lust, yes, but it was more than just lust. More than just infatuation. It was something _new_.

All Sesshoumaru was certain of was that he wanted Naraku. He wanted more than just a _Slam, Bam, __Thank You, Ma'am. _He wanted a real relationship and wanted to see where it would go. He was also sure that Naraku felt drawn to him, at least. He still wasn't certain if Naraku felt the same, but he at least knew that his sensei was attracted to him.

And with that in mind, Sesshoumaru was very determined to make Naraku say _Yes_ today.

* * *

Naraku looked up from the book he was reading when Sesshoumaru entered the room. He set the book aside and curiously watched as if entranced when he noticed there seemed to be a certain _sway_ to Sesshoumaru. Perhaps he was just imagining it, or just wanted to see it.

The younger male stopped walking when he had reached the older male and he then stood in front of the seated man. He silently stared down at his beautiful teacher and suddenly felt nervous. He wasn't deterred in any way from doing what he set out to do, but he still felt the butterflies fluttering madly in his knotted up stomach.

"You all right, Sesshoumaru? Your face looks flushed..."

The silver-haired boy nodded curtly before he lowered himself in his sensei's lap, straddling him with each leg on either side of Naraku's thighs. Once again, up close and touching, he felt small compared to the older man. True, he wasn't finished growing yet, but he knew Naraku was bigger and taller compared to most Japanese men. Hell, he even rivaled other races with his size.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Naraku asked sharply, a hitch in his throat when he felt the younger man's curvy, yet firm ass sit on his groin.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sesshoumaru murmured quietly and leaned over, placing each of his hands on each of Naraku's strong shoulders. He pressed his lips to the nape of Naraku's neck and peppered the older man's strong neck with feather-light kisses. His lips slowly traveled upward the column of the dark-haired man's neck and he smiled against Naraku's neck when he felt two hands grab his hips. It was a hesitant touch at first, but once the fingers curled around his hips, they gripped harder as if to keep him in place. He could also tell that the man was starting to get aroused by his ministrations to his neck if the hard thing prodding his ass was any indication of it.

Naraku's mind was hazy and he found he couldn't think straight. Part of him was screaming in his mind, yet the other part of him...ignored the warning. It would be safe to say that the teacher was at war with himself. He wanted the forbidden fruit, yet he didn't want to break the moral code. He had _never_ been attracted to younger people before in his life and it often disgusted him when he saw older people fucking around with teenagers and children. Yet here _he_ was...

Sesshoumaru kissed his way from Naraku's Adam's apple to his jaw, and then to his chin until he finally reached his lips. He kissed the older man hard, putting as much passion into it as he could muster while he rolled his hips sensually, his crotch rubbing against the taller man's stomach while his ass rubbed insistently against Naraku's hardening arousal. One of his hands held the side of the dark-eyed man's face as he devoured his mouth and the other hand left his shoulder to travel south. His hand snaked underneath the older male's shirt to touch and caress the broad expanse of smooth skin and muscle. As his hand traveled all over Naraku's stomach and chest, he could feel the man's pulse...and when he felt his chest, he could feel the heart thrumming wildly under his fingertips.

The make-out session was getting hot and heavy to the point that Naraku had to stop it before it went too far. He knew if he didn't stop them now that he wouldn't have the willpower to do so later. Finding and latching hard to every shred of willpower that he had, the older man tore his lips from Sesshoumaru's. He turned his face to the side, gasping and panting hard at the same time. He quickly, but carefully picked Sesshoumaru up by the hips and lifted him. He set him down right beside him. Naraku then thought of every disgusting, repulsive thing that he could to turn him off. Eventually, he thought of enough horrid things to put him off. Once he had calmed down enough, he turned his head to find Sesshoumaru staring at him calmly. There was no emotion whatsoever in his face and it bothered him. The boy had shown so much emotion earlier and now it was gone.

"Sesshoumaru."

"..." The adolescent said nothing and looked away. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard at the closest object. He wasn't ignoring his teacher, but at the moment he couldn't bear to look at him. Whether it was rejection or not, it felt like it to him. Naraku was so hot and cold with him. He knew he should be patient, but he didn't want to be patient. He wanted whatever it was they felt to advance and become more than what it was at the moment. He just couldn't understand why Naraku was making it so difficult. He had already told him that age meant nothing to him. He didn't care if Naraku was 15, 20, 30, 40, 50...

Naraku gingerly grabbed Sesshoumaru by the chin and forced him to look at him. In a low, calm voice, he spoke, "I don't know exactly what you're feeling today, or even right now, but I know you are upset. You sought comfort in me and that's fine. But I cannot allow it to go any further. In fact, what already has occurred is already completely inappropriate..."

"I don't give a flying fuck what is appropriate and what isn't. I am upset today, true, but I know what I feel. I don't care how old you are or that you're my teacher. There's many people who are younger than me who have relationships with older people and it turns out fine. I know your job would be on the line...but I promise I will never let you lose your job. I will treat you as a teacher at school and around everyone else. But when we're alone at your house or somewhere else, I will be your boyfriend. You promised you would think about what we talked about. You said you would give your answer today. I'm waiting." Sesshoumaru declared evenly and somberly. His eyes were hard and determined as he stared at the handsome dark-haired man. Truth and iron will shone brightly in his eyes like a golden fire.

Naraku was taken aback and honestly didn't know what to say. He was conflicted by this predicament, yet he couldn't say that such a hasty decision was unfair. The boy was obviously in turmoil over this and he agreed that it was best get it sorted out ASAP. He sighed and ran his long fingers through his lengthy, wavy locks. He wasn't certain what to say or do. But he knew he had to handle it was caution.

In the end, he settled for saying, "I can't have sex with you, Sesshoumaru."

"Nor do you have to. As long as you're with me, I don't care. I will wait until I am 18 to be intimate with you, if I have to. This isn't just a sex thing, Naraku. I have had a boyfriend before. I have had sex. I am not a virgin and I know what I want. Because of him, I know what I was missing."

"What were you missing?" Naraku inquired curiously. In truth, he was surprised that the boy was willing to wait nearly a year for anything sexual. If all he wanted was sex, Sesshoumaru would have been put off and wouldn't have wanted to wait so long for it.

Sesshoumaru revealed a soft, small smile. It was a rare occurrence and nearly made Naraku stop breathing. "You. I was missing you, Naraku."

"I want to give you what you want, but..." Naraku trailed off, not knowing how to finish what he was saying. He didn't want to say **No** yet he couldn't say _Yes_. Honestly, he was touched by what Sesshoumaru admitted, but still...

"Do you like me?" Sesshoumaru asked, his amber orbs searched Naraku's face.

Naraku sighed. He couldn't lie to him and he knew it. "Yes..."

"You like me. I like you. Don't make it more complicated than it has to be. Give it a try and if it doesn't work out or if anything bothers you, you can end it any anytime. I also told you that I can get away with spending the night over your house without anyone raising an eyebrow. I stay out every night, pretty much, and they never ask. As long as I go to school, get good grades, and do whatever else is expected of me, they don't bother me at all. And...a 17-year-old and someone of your age can legally get away with being in a relationship. The only thing you risk in this is your job, but I told you, I won't let it happen. Besides, your health is more important than your job. If this relationship helps you sleep and eat better, I am more than willing to pursue it."

Naraku could not refute that no matter how many different scenarios ran throughout his head. He didn't know what it was, but this kid made him want to give into him. The dark-haired man was normally a dominant person by nature and never let anyone get their way with him, but something about this boy changed that. Something in Sesshoumaru made a submissive streak in Naraku show. He didn't like it, but at the same time, he couldn't refuse it.

A deep sigh and then a nearly whispered, "All right. You win, Sesshoumaru. But if we going to be dating, then it will be on my terms and I am in control of everything. Understood?"

Sesshoumaru smiled again and this time it was wider and even more beautiful. He nodded and embraced the older man in his joy and replied in a relieved, genuine voice, "Completely."

* * *

_**A/N: That's it for now, folks. Questions? Comments? Feel free to leave feedback. Always appreciated by your hard-working, tired as hell writer. To be honest...I forgot how old Naraku is. I think he's...what, late 20's, early thirties? **_


End file.
